


Shadowed Heart

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Ireth.

The ceremony was beautiful.

As King Elessar and Arwen Undomiel exchanged vows, all of Gondor rejoiced. A few mortal women openly wept at the love and regard evident in the new king’s eyes for his bride. Indulgent smiles appeared on nearly every face. 

The sun shone bright on that Mid-year’s day, but Legolas did not feel its warmth or its promise. Instead he was cold, alone in a crowd. He smiled with the others, but it was forced, strained. This was his friend, after all, his dearest friend. He was happy for Aragorn. But the happiness was mixed with equal parts bitterness, equal parts loss.

He loved Aragorn, and now he must stand and watch him wed another.

He had known it was hopeless from the start. The man was betrothed to another, fated for this very end. And that was the way it was supposed to be. His own love-unbidden, unwanted, could not be. Aragorn was Arwen’s, not his. Aragorn would never be his. Yet from the first, his heart had not listened. Instead it had cherished their time together, locking away every smile, every counsel taken, every friendly pat on the shoulder. His traitorous heart had allowed itself to believe that a love between the Ranger from the north and himself was not only possible, but only awaited revelation. He was a fool. A great fool. 

At least, he consoled himself, his love was a secret, never shared with anyone, not even Aragorn himself. He had not the regret of offering his heart and having it shattered by the one who held it. No, he thought wryly, his heart was quite capable of breaking on its own. And with each uttered promise between Aragorn and Arwen, it shattered a little more.

He blinked as cheers erupted around him. It was done. Aragorn was now completely, irrevocably, permanently, out of reach. Not that he had ever been within reach. But at least no one else was aware of his feelings. They were his own, his wounds to lick, his heart to mend.

He was disabused of that notion when he tore his eyes away from the happy couple to find he was being watched. Sympathy, and something else he could not name, lurked in the other’s penetrating gaze. It was enough to pull him from the deep well of self-pity that had seconds ago beckoned him. He would not accept such an emotion from anyone else. Forcing a smile, he nodded in the other’s direction then turned away to congratulate the happy couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening found Legolas staring out over the fields towards the Anduin. He leaned against the balustrade, his shoulders drooping, the light mithril circlet adorning his head feeling as though it were made of stone. Inside, the celebrations continued, as they would well into the night. He should rejoin the others inside, he thought, but the revelers were loud, the air hot and stuffy, and he did not know how many more loving looks exchanged between Aragorn and Arwen he could bear. 

But he must, of course. Tonight he was not merely Legolas of the Fellowship. Tonight he represented his home, his people, and, most importantly, his father. He could not let any of them down because he had unwisely given his heart to the groom.

Still, he remained gazing toward the river, his sharp eyes following its course until it faded from view with the fall of night. His thoughts were chaotic and his heart felt torn in two. The call of the sea warred with his desire to remain close to Aragorn, if only as a friend and ally. Both roads led to loneliness, however, and Legolas was so very tired of being alone.

Yet he frowned when he felt the presence of another. He did not wish company. He turned, and found himself once again being watched intently. The scrutiny was disconcerting, and he turned back toward the river after a moment, silently willing the other to go away.

“You are an Elf in need of companionship this night, not solitude.”

Legolas shrugged. “Perhaps it is a condition I am used to.”

The other Elf moved forward and stood beside him. “Nay, Legolas. You may be accustomed to loneliness, but you desire something else. It shows in your eyes. You long for love, one that is yours alone, and what is more, you should have it, a heart and soul bestowed gladly into your keeping.” He paused then added quietly, “Aragorn could never give you that.”

Panic rose inside Legolas. Had he been so obvious? He closed his eyes. Of course he had, at least to the one confronting him now. And perhaps to others? If anyone else knew, if they discovered . . . 

“Do not fear, your secret is safe with me.”

There was no use denying it. “I did not wish it.” Legolas whispered.

“We love who we love. The mind cannot alter the heart’s course, Thranduilion, try though we might.”

“You seem to know a great deal about such things.” 

“I have some experience in the matter,” came the enigmatic reply.

Legolas frowned. “Ah. So you wish to commiserate together on the subject of unrequited love.”

The other shrugged. “After a fashion, though only if you desire it. I came, as I said, to offer you company.”

“I am afraid I will have to disappoint you, though I thank you for the offer,” Legolas answered. “I think I will just stay here a bit longer, then retire.” 

The other’s faint smile went unnoticed. “Will you make me drink the wine I have secreted to my room all by myself?”

Legolas snorted. “I am sure there are others who would enjoy helping you.”

“Perhaps. But perhaps I desire your company more than others this night.”

Legolas shook his head. “My conversation would be lacking.”

“Then we will not talk.” The Elf reached out an arm toward Legolas. “Come. We will not be missed.”

No, Legolas thought bitterly. He would not be missed at all. And that fact, more than any other, made him slide his own arm about his friend’s waist. Slowly, Legolas walked with him toward his rooms.


End file.
